


[PodFic] Mother's Day X Five

by WinterKoala



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Download Available, F/M, Fluff, Honor's mothers day, Mollcroft, Mother's Day, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterKoala/pseuds/WinterKoala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Mycroft and Molly Podfic it features the five Mother's days that both Molly and Mycroft enjoy together. Please leave Kudos to the author and the podfic creator. </p><p>"The first five Mother's Days for Molly and Mycroft." - WetIslandintheNorthAtlantic</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PodFic] Mother's Day X Five

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wetislandinthenorthatlantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mother's Day x Five](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391839) by [Wetislandinthenorthatlantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic/pseuds/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic). 



> My tumblr account is http://winterkoaladreams.tumblr.com/ if you like to follow to see when there are updates. I do warn I sometimes rant and rave like a lunatic.

### Work Text:

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwWncHhYftdRQnZlYm5pcnl2dEk/edit?usp=sharing) | **Size:** 5.35 MB | **Duration:** 5 min 47 Sec|Google Drive
  * [MP3 with Music](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwWncHhYftdRcW55eGdaQ2wxcGM/edit?usp=sharing) | **Size:** 5.73 MB | **Duration:** 6 min 12 Sec|Google Drive
Please leave kudos to show your appreciation to the pod-ficcer and visit the author's page to also give her praise for such wonderful works created. 


## Notes:

**Author:** Wetislandinthenorthatlantic

**Reader:** WinterKoala

## Original Work:

[Mother's Day x Five](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1391839)  
---|---


End file.
